Broadcast services supporting various types of multimedia services have recently been converging with communication technologies. Such a video communication service is based on a wideband network supporting high-speed information transfer together with electronic devices capable of quick information processing.
An electronic device supportive of the video communication service may consume a plenty of power due to image processing. In particular, the image resolution may be a critical factor to determine the power consumption of the electronic device upon display. For example, the power consumption of a portable electronic device (hereinafter, a “portable terminal”) upon display may increase in proportion to the resolution of image to be processed.
The increase in the image resolution may be a cause of an increase in the storage space or bandwidth over the link to transfer information regarding the to-be-processed image. As an example, the bandwidth for the application processor (AP) in an electronic device to transmit frames to the display device or the bandwidth for an electronic device to transfer multimedia data to another electronic device may increase in proportion to the resolution of display or the size of multimedia data to be transferred.
Users' demand for further enhanced image quality led to portable terminals or other electronic devices being capable of video capturing at high quality/large screen size (up to 4K ultra high definition (UHD), or a few tens of megabits per second (Mbps)). Further, such electronic devices adopt video codec techniques that are based on, e.g., High Efficiency Video Coding (HEVC), presenting enhanced compression efficiency.
However, the electronic devices may consume lots of resources for processing high-quality or high-volume images (e.g., 4K UHD images). For example, in order to perform data computation on a significant amount of data related to conversion or correction of high-quality images, the electronic devices require a relatively large volume of memory or processing resources. An electronic device may use a relatively large amount of networking resources to increase data transmissions or transmission speed so as to transmit a high-volume of images to another electronic device.
Accordingly, there is a need for preparing for a scheme for efficiently compressing a video recorded on an electronic device while maintaining the quality of the video.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.